Baking Lessons
by Ecofinisher
Summary: A short AU with Ms Bustier's class in baking lessons.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

Ms. Bustier was walking with her class through a corridor of the school.

"Today the bakers of the bakery next to our school will teach us how to bake" Told Ms. Bustier. "We will make four groups and each group is with one of the bakers."

"We'll be going with Adrien, right Sabrina?" Asked Chloè blinking an eye at her, then her best friend nodded at the blonde.

"Oh I hope we can make cakes, then I love decorating" Said Rose leaning herself on Juleka while walking.

"I'll make one for you," Said Juleka and Rose gave her a peck on the cheeks.

"That's so sweet Jule"

"What do you think Ivan?" Asked Mylène. "Should we make croissants, Cookies or a simple bread?"

"I'd better take bread, I'm not that good in baking" Responded the big guy.

"Hey Nath, we should try to make Berliners" Suggested Lila grabbing the redhead on his arm.

"If they taste like the ones in Germany, definitely!" Replied Nathaniel passing his hand on his stomach.

"You're a real wolverine," Said Lila shaking her head.

Ms Bustier stopped in front of a classroom door and entered into a school kitchen to meet the bakers, which sat already on their seats waiting for the students. The bakers were the Dupain-Cheng family along with Gabriel Agreste's only son Adrien.

"Hi Adrien!" Greeted Chloè waving her hand at him and he waved back with an awkward smile.

"Hi" Greeted Sabine Cheng. "We're pleased, that we can spend this afternoon together here with you kids baking a few fine and delicious pastries"

"Yeah," Said Marinette standing up. "We made a list and choose a few recipes for the groups to make" Said Marinette and nodded at Adrien, which took the list of the groups.

"Group one is…." Said Adrien and Chloé interrupted him.

"Could we build the groups by our own?" Asked Chloé. "A few can't work better with others, you know"

"If there's trouble, we change that Miss Bourgeois" Explained Adrien and Chloé frowned.

"So group one is Kim, Ivan and Max" Read Adrien and they walked to Marinette.

"You two go with my dad and your recipe is croissants," Told Marinette and Kim took the sheet.

"Awesome" Said Kim looking at the recipe along with the others.

"Group two is Myléne, Alya and Nino and you go with my mother," Said Marinette and Nino got from Marinette a recipe.

"Doughnuts," Said Nino smiling. "Delicious"

"The third group will be Alix, Chloé and Sabrina," Said Adrien and Alix growled.

"Oh not you two!" Said Alix irritated.

"Deal with it" Said Chloé turning her back at the pink haired girl.

"You girls got bread" Said Marinette and Alix took the recipe.

"I bet this is very difficult for you to handle, right Chloé?" Asked Alix with a smirk.

"Of course not!" Responded Chloé stealing the recipe away from Alix to read it.

"And the last group is with Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel and Lila," Said Marinette giving them the last recipe.

"Cookies" Read Nathaniel.

"Mmm I love cookies," Said Rose. "Can I decorate?"

"If you want" Replied Nathaniel and Adrien walked up to them, putting an apron on of his father's brand.

"Aprons also exist with the Gabriel brand?" Asked Lila surprised.

"Yeah" Responded Adrien.

"What have you also got?"

"We have phone cases, purses, sports bags, school bags, caps, beanies and also cars" Explained Adrien. "Ever heard of the Gabriel GS6?" Asked Adrien and they all shook their heads.

"Well it isn't street legal at the moment, but it will be"

"Okay," Said Nathaniel and Adrien accompanied the group to their workplace.

"What the heck does beat eggs mean?" Asked Chloé looking at the recipe.

"This is another way of saying to break the egg and put the damn fluid in the flour" Responded Alix lousy.

"Marinette, Alix is being rude!" Shouted Chloé looking at the bluenette. "Damn, just do something!" Demanded Chloé and she just rolled her eyes.

"We seem to be the only group here to be working good" Said Nino as he observed Kim and Ivan throwing flour at each other.

"Well...no, Juleka's group isn't doing the same as the others." Said Alya looking at the two girls, which were looking at Juleka and the others weigh the products.

"Yeah" Agreed Nino.

"Mes enfants?" Asked Ms. Bustier. "Mes enfants?" Asked Ms. Bustier a bit louder, but the students didn't listen.

"Kids!" Shouted Mr. Dupain and all kids looked at him. "Sorry about this volume, but Madame Bustier wants to say something"

"Oh I just wanted to say the students to behave and that your creation will be rated"

"I think we knew it," Said Kim to the teacher.

"So you wanted to have a bad grade here, right?" Asked Ms. Bustier looking at him.

"…..Why not..." Responded Kim feeling embarrassed.

"Alright kids, get back to work, we don't have much time," Said Tom Dupain and all kids went back to work.

In Nathaniel's group, Rose and Juleka threw flour at the table in front of Nathaniel and he packed it.

"So now I have to do this" Said Nathaniel kneading the dough.

"Didn't we put to much flour on there?" Asked Juleka and Rose shook her head while Juleka passed her finger on the table.

"This is very sub til" Said Lila ribbing the bit of flour between her point and thumb.

"I think it's good to get the rolling pin now," Said Nathaniel to the girls. "Uh would someone see, where it is?" Asked Nathaniel and Juleka nodded.

"I know, where they are" Said Juleka and walked away.

"I'm going to get the cookie cutters," Said Rose leaving too.

"Have you ever done a dough before?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

"More than once" Responded Lila passing her hand on the flour.

"I used to help my grandma making cookies," Said Nathaniel" You know, as she still was here"

"Oh"

"Yeah..." Said Nathaniel looking at Lila's hand.

"Uh will you make the next step?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila blew the flour to his face.

"Really?" Asked Nathaniel as he got his face full of flour.

"Sorry, I just had to," Said Lila giggling. Nathaniel wrinkled his nose and sneezed into his hands.

"Gesundheit," Said Lila and passed her hand in front of his face wishing it off.

"Thank you," Said Nathaniel and poked Lila's nose with his, making a white flour dot on her nose.

"Idiota," Said Lila looking flirty at him. Juleka brought the rolling pin and gave it to Lila.

"Thank you," Said Lila and placed the pin in the middle of the dough and rolled it back and forth slowly, to make it flat.

"You're going good?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

"It's good, but if you want you can lean me a hand" Suggested Lila.

"Of course," Said Nathaniel standing next to her holding the left side of the rolling pin.

"Not like this" Said Lila. "It's better if you help from both sides"

"How, shall I go behind you?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded. "Alright," Said Nathaniel standing behind her and putting his arms under hers trying to reach the pin.

"Can you kind of…." Said Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

"Wait a sec..." Said Lila grabbing his hands and pulling him to her, making him crash against her.

"Woah" Replied Nathaniel and Lila shrieked as he crashed behind her.

"Ouch," Said Lila turning her head back to him. "That was hard, Nathan," Said Lila staring at him.

"Sorry, my belt's lock is made of metal," Said Nathaniel and stood back again. "Or let me do it and you can help me from behind," Said Nathaniel and Lila put her arms under Nathaniel and both tried to roll the dough flatter.

"It's easy, hein?" Asked Lila.

"Sure" Replied Nathaniel. "Except that it looks weird for me when you're behind me," Said Nathaniel and Lila grabbed him to embrace him from behind.

"You think so?" Asked Lila cuddling him.

"Well, this is actually fine now" Admitted Nathaniel rolling his eyes back to his girlfriend.

"See?" Asked Lila and Rose showed up.

"Out of the way!" Shouted Rose. "Now it's time to cut them out!"

"Alright," Said Nathaniel and Lila left him and helped Rose along with Nathaniel and Juleka.

"Very well," Said Tom as he passed by Adrien's group, which he was watching.

"It's going well so far," Said Adrien.

"Kim!" Shouted Ivan as he ended up ending an egg on his head from Kim.

"Not again" Said Adrien and Tom walked by to the two students. Sabine walked along with Marinette to Adrien and observed the group too.

"It's going good mom" Said Marinette and the Asian nodded.

"Yeah" Agreed Adrien.

"That's really nice from you to come to help us," Said Sabine looking at the blonde.

"I'd loved it Ms. Cheng," Said Adrien.

"Probably, so you could spend more time with my daughter, right?" Asked Sabine, making Marinette blush.

"Mom..." Said Marinette feeling embarrassed.

"Well, you know I really love your _dough_ ter" Said Adrien and laughed along with Sabine and Marinette facepalmed to the pun.

"Has anyone got cinnamon?" Asked Rose looking at the others in the room.


End file.
